Que tán agradable venganza
by Kuno-kirshlunne
Summary: Comisaría, denuncias de robos de los que yo no tenía ni idea, y que sin embargo iban dirigidas a mi, y un juicio rápido para meterme cuanto antes en el mejor reformatorio del país. - Ya hemos llegado, Sakura, baja. Sasusaku. AU
1. Una nueva situacion

**Disclaimer**: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias**: la historia se sitúa en un universo alterno. En algunos momentos utilizaré un lenguaje más de calle, aunque realmente prefiero omitirlo, es necesario en ciertos personajes.

* * *

Todo estaba planeado. Y ¡vaya! si estaba bien planeado. Nunca debió permitir que ella entrara en su casa. Nunca debió permitir que su padre la hiciera su esposa. Y **¡nunca!** debió permitir que lo manipulara a su antojo, lo que conllevaba a que también lo hiciera con ella.

La última semana había sido un completo desastre. Empezando por la cita que le ofreció su "amado" novio. Siempre supo que le gustaba el dinero, pero nunca pensó que se dejara comprar por la bruja de su madrastra. Parecía todo perfecto. Le conocía desde varios meses atrás. No era una relación romántica, ninguno de los dos creían en esas tonterías.

El era un pequeño delincuente juvenil, y aunque ella tampoco era una santa, nunca la había involucrado en sus problemas.

Pero claro, la bruja, como ella la llamaba, no podía permitir verla bien a ella, y consiguió dejarla fuera de su vista durante...bueno, el tiempo será indefinido.

* * *

Sai, mi novio, me vino a buscar en su nuevo coche, me sacaba tres años. Sus padres eran inmensamente ricos, por lo que no le di importancia a que tuviera un nuevo coche.

Me dijo que iríamos a una fiesta de disfraces, y había pensado que nos disfrazaramos de ladrones junto con sus amigos, para darles un susto a los anfitriones de la fiesta. ¡Cómo iba yo a pensar que sería todo una trampa! Dirán que soy una estúpida, yo también lo pienso.

Antes de ir a la fiesta, me llevó a un descampado, y empece a imaginarme el porqué del sitio, repito, no soy ninguna santa. Pero ¡no! Nada tenía que ver con lo que yo imaginaba. Unos minutos después llegaron sus amigos en otro coche. Y detrás de ellos la policía. Ovbiamente, eso no estaba en mis planes. Inste a Sai a que corriera, pero el ya no estaba a mi lado.

Sus amigos bajaron del coche sin sus disfraces, porcierto, y los policías los imitaron. Y yo, que no tenía nada que ver en lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, estaba rodeada de todos ellos. Los chicos me miraban con falso miedo y desprecio, y los policías con advertencia en su mirada. Vale, la cosa parecía ir conmigo entonces.

Me agarraron sin nada de delicadeza y me obligaron a abrir el maletero. Si, ya me había dado cuenta de que me había engañado el muy cabrón. Pero nunca pensé encontrarme semejante cantidad de dinero en ese coche, que porcierto, también era robado.

Lo de después se puede imaginar. Comisaría, denuncias de robos de los que yo no tenía ni idea, y que sin embargo iban dirigidas a mi, y un juicio rápido para meterme cuanto antes en el mejor reformatorio del país. Supe que era todo idea de la bruja porque ella misma me lo dijo "¿te crees que esto sería idea de un estúpido ignorante como tu novio?". Parece ser que Sai se sentía "algo" culpable y no me dirigió ni la mirada. Cobarde.

Por supuesto, mi padre podría haber intercedido por mi, él sabía que yo nunca podría haber hecho todas esas cosas, y Mishako, la bruja, también lo sabía, por lo que supuse que le había incitado a desconfiar de mi y aceptar la respuesta del juicio.

* * *

Y aquí estaba yo ahora, en el coche con mi adorada familia, de camino a una cárcel. No me amedrentaba lo que fuera a encontrar allí. Solo estaba llena de furia. Y cómo siguiera escuchando a Mishako hablandome con falsa ternura, explotaría.

- Cariño, no tengas miedo. No dudes que si te ocurre algo ahí dentro, haremos cuanto podamos por sacarte. No sabes cuánto me cuesta dejarte ahí dentro. Echare de menos tu presencia en casa, pero sabes que es lo mejor para ti, mi vida

"Idiota, si me ocurre algo, saltarías de felicidad, y si vas a echar de menos mi presencia es por el simple hecho de que no vas a poder reirte nada más que de mi padre". Pensé. - A mi también me cuesta, querida Mishako. Y he ahí mi sonrisa más fingida. Su mirada lo dice todo, está disfrutando, vaya si lo está haciendo, como una niña pequeña.

- Ya hemos llegado, Sakura. Baja cuánto antes, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, cómo por ejemplo conseguir que no se filtre a la prensa todo lo que has hecho.

Eso también me llenaba de furia. Mi padre estaba realmente defraudado y enfadado conmigo, razón no le falta, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de robos que supuestamente he cometido. Dejé de prestar atención cuando me fije en el exterior. El edificio me recordaba al colegio católico al que me habían obligado a asistir los últimos dos años, a pesar de mis nulas creencias, y también a petición de Mishako. Ovbiamente, los que se alojaban ahí dentro no serían ni parecidos a los niños pijos que me tocaba soportar a diario, que seguramente ahora estarían despotricando sobre mi.

Se me acercó una señora en cuantó terminé de sacar mi maleta. Fui a despedirme, pero el coche ya había desaparecido. Debía controlarme, no podía desahogarme con la pobre mujer, que de por sí ya me miraba con miedo.

- Buenos días. Ya que tus padres se han ido, sigame al despacho de la directora. Ella te explicara tu situación a partir de ahora.

Casi no le presté atención a lo que siguió hablando mientras caminábamos. Inmediatamente después de cruzar la verja, llegamos al portón de gruesa madera que daba paso al edificio en sí. Supuse que las instalaciones estarían detrás del edificio, creí oir a la señora que me acompañaba comentar algo sobre ese asunto. La construcción era antigua, y tenía aspecto de castillo, o algo parecido. Las paredes eran de roca, y las lámparas imitaban a las típicas antorchas de sitios lúgubres. Ahora si que empezaba a darme aunténtico pánico mi situación. Era como una película. Absorta como estaba, terminé tropezando, y me encontré de frente a la señora que me había acompañado.

- Esta es la dirección, pase.

Me abrió la puerta y desapareció hacia el final del pasillo. Olvidé a la señora y giré mi mirada al frente, donde me encontré con una imagen..mm...diferente, si, eso, direfente a lo que yo esperaba.

Una mujer madura, aunque de apariencia más joven, estaba medio dormida encima de su escritorio, y no era para menos, si las botellas que le acompañaban estaban vacías. Quizá si quedaba algo en ellas debería bebermelo yo, lo necesito

- Disculpe, soy Sakura, aunque si quiere le puedo dejar dormir tranquila, lo necesita. Todo lo dije aguantandome la risa, no queria ganarme su odio.

- Que observadora eres, ¿no? De todas formas es mi obligación atenderte, asique, haz el favor de dejar de moverte (imaginense mi cara después de esa frase,,) y sentarte.

La siguiente media hora intentó explicarme el funcionamiento de la cárcel. Hubieran bastado diez minutos, pero dadas las circunstancias no se le podía pedir más a la pobre mujer, Tsunade, se llamaba.

Sería como un internado, algunas clases, talleres, castigos bajo llave. No parecía muy complicado, ni tampoco parecía haber mucha seriedad en este sitio. El ejemplo le tenía delante de mí, cargandome mi segunda copa de Sake.

- No suelo dar alcohol a los delincuentes "te lo terminas tu todo", pero en fin, me has caído bien, además, seguro que lo necesitas más que yo. Shizune te estará esperando en la puerta, ve con ella a tu habitación. Te llamaré mañana al final del día para ver como te ha ido.

Shizune era la misma señora que me había acompañado. Cuando abrió la puerta desde el pasillo para invitarme a salir, y vio a la directora en esas circunstancias, me miró avergonzada. Pobre mujer, lo que tendría que aguantar.

La habitación que me asignó era compartida. ¿Con quién me tocaría, una asesina, o una con mis mismos cargos? No era muy grande, estaban las dos camas, separadas por una mesilla. En frente de cada cama, un armario, no muy grande. En la pared de la ventana habia un estudio lo suficiente grande para dos personas, y entre los dos armarios un espejo, en el que me pare a contemplarme.

La semana que había vivido me había hecho estragos. No dormí, y aproveché las noches en disfrutar como nunca. Mis ojeras se notaban desde metros de distancia, y mis ojos verdes se veían cansados aún delineados para intentar disimularlo. Mis hombros estaban caídos, al igual que mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo. Lo único que se mostraba radiante era mi pelo, que me esmeraba por mantener cuidado. Su color rosa estaba resplandeciente.

Eran apenas las ocho de la tarde, y sin embargo las horas de insomnio me pesaban ahora con la fuerza de una losa, por lo que tras probar la incomodidad de mi nueva cama, me abandone a los sueños de morfeo.

Fui vagamente consciente de que mi compañera entraba a la habitación, pero sería mejor hacer las presentaciones mañana.

* * *

¿¿Les gustó?? Cualquier sugerencia, queja, o lo que sea, ya saben reviews.

Actualizaré pronto

Un beso =)


	2. Contactos

**Disclaimer: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno y situaciones, palabras, y acciones más de ahora, de la calle.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del Sol entraron por la ventana de cierta pelirrosa. Ella los notó y quiso taparse.

- Mejor levantarse con el Sol que no con las voces de Tsunade, por las mañanas está especialmente…¿eufórica?

¿De quién era esa voz? De pronto me imaginé la supuesta alegría a la que se refería, y preferí destaparme un poco para despejarme.

- Veo que eres una chica inteligente. Ayer cuando te vi estabas dormida, y tenías una cara, sinceramente, horrorosa. Así que pensé en dejar las presentaciones para hoy. Me alegro de que hoy tengas mejor cara, no tengo suficiente maquillaje para tapar esas espantosas ojeras de ayer.

- Que vitalidad por las mañanas la tuya, ¿no? Mi nombre es Sakura, y en serio, por las mañanas odio hablar, así que para otra evita hablarme los treinta primero minutos después de levantarme. Sino no nos llevaremos bien.

- ¡Oh! Perdón. Siempre hablo mucho. Mi nombre es Tenten. Sólo es que tenía curiosidad por conocerte. Mi antigua compañera se fue hace meses.

- Mmmm. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?. Se notaban mis ganas de hablar, ¿verdad? Igual me pareció simpática, pobre, soy complicada.

- Vístete cómo quieras, a las ocho y media es el desayuno. El baño está al final del pasillo a la derecha. Tenemos un baño para cada tres habitaciones

Bien. Abrí mi maleta y saque lo primero que había, vaqueros oscuros, junto a mis converse fuxia y una de mis tantas camisetas blancas con algún estampado poco importante para mencionarse. Me miré al espejo y quedé aterrada. Tenten no tenía razón. Hoy tenía si cabe PEOR cara que ayer.

Fui hacia donde me indicó mi compañera para darme una ducha. El baño contaba con las duchas justas para las seis personas a las que nos tocaba ese baño, así que no tuve esperar.

Al terminar de ducharme, me puse la ropa y salí hacia el lavabo para empezar mi duro trabajo en contra de las ojeras.

Todas las chicas me miraban cómo lo haría todo el mundo allí dentro "¿esta por qué estará aquí?"

- Amiga, que pelo tan horroroso. Aquí tenemos un peluquero que puede hacerte algún arreglo. Pero con esa cara no podremos hacer nada. Lo siento.

- Metete tus mierdas donde te quepan. Ignorame.- Todavía no habían pasado los treinta minutos reglamentarios, y lo que menos necesitaba era que me calentaran la boca tan temprano.

- Wow, Karin, a ella no la vas a doblegar, ¿eh?. Estas perdiendo facultades. Olvídala chica, se cree una belleza, sabes. Pero sólo fijate en su pelo, y te levantará la moral todas las mañanas.

- Como sea. Gracias. – Se la veía graciosa a mi "defensora", pero ahora no me apetecía contestar nada más que algo que les dejara claro que no quería hablar por ahora.

- Tu callate, oxigenada. La cosa no va contigo. Aprende a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas. Le contestó la pelirroja

- Que yo sepa lo que ha pasado aquí se llama humillación, no conversación.

Podría seguir escuchando atentamente su discusión, pero prefería ignorar sus voces y centrarme en la imagen de mi aspecto. Diez minutos más tarde conseguí estar medianamente decente. Volví a conectarme con el mundo, y para mi sorpresa la discusión seguía a penas unos metros al lado de mí. Decidí intervenir antes de que se mataran.

- Eh,..parad ya chicas. No tiene caso esto. Y la voz de la idiota esta (vease: pelirroja) tiene una voz chirriante. Me llamo Sakura.- dije dirigiéndome a la chica rubia.

- Yo me llamo Ino. Encantada ás con Tenten en la habitación, ¿verdad? Me alegro porque somos del grupo.

Me percaté que mientras se presentaba, la otra chica se había ido, así que la pregunté por la guarra que se había atrevido a mencionar mi pelo, ahora que ya estaba más habladora.

- Es Karin, aquí es veterana, se dice que mató a su hermana porque no se aguantaban, aunque no creo que haya llegado a tanto, la veo mas de boquilla, sabes. Pero por eso se ha ganado el respeto de todas las demás chicas. El mío desde luego no.

- Si vuelve a mencionar algo relacionado sobre mi pelo, perderá el respeto de todas en un momento.

Nunca he visto tal sonrisa de satisfacción como la que tenía la chica en aquel momento. La odiaba, era un hecho. – Iba de paso a buscar a Tenten a vuestra habitación, así que si ya has terminado podemos ir al comedor juntas, allí nos estarán esperando las demás. Dijó.

Yo solo asentí y la seguí. Tenten estaba lista cuando me había levantado y ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Sonrió cuando nos vio llegar juntas, y aumentó su sonrisa cuando Ino mencionó mi encontronazo con Karin.

- Es una zorra. Seguro, con el genio que parece gastarse Sakura, terminará por los suelos en pocas semanas.

Este comentario subió mi ego lo bastante para sacar mi primera media sonrisa. A los pocos segundos empezamos a oír bastante jaleo que procedía del piso de abajo. Una vez llegamos abajo, giramos a la derecha, consiguiendo oír aun más los gritos que se oían desde arriba.

- Según están todos, todavía no ha llegado Tsunade. Que extraño.

- Quizá se debe al hecho de que ayer, a las ocho de la tarde, llevaba tres botellas de sake vacías.

- Ohh… Sí, no se por qué no se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, siendo habitual en ella. Dijo Tenten. Vaya, parece que las borracheras de la directoras eran más que sonadas en el reformatorio. Me preguntaba como conseguiría entonces acallar esos gritos que provenían del comedor, cuando ella no era un ejemplo a seguir, precisamente.

Llegamos al comedor. Era enorme, y estaba repleto de adolescentes. No se los veía realmente gritones ni hiperactivos, pero estaban animados y se notaba en el ambiente. Había como diferentes grupos, y por supuesto, no había ningún grupo mixto, aunque me imaginaba que aquí habría mas de algún rollo entre chicos y chicas.

Nosotras nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del centro del comedor. Nos esperaban una chica de pelo negro-azulado, y otra con cuatro coletas, que hablaban animadamente.

- Hola, ella es Sakura, la chica que entró ayer. Está durmiendo en la habitación de Tenten, y ya conoce a Karin, y no la ve precisamente con miedo. Vamos, que es bienvenida.

- Hola Sakura. Yo soy Hinata. Dijo tímidamente la negro-azulada. – Y ella es Temari.

- Hola Sakura. Dijo amenamente la otra chica.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté al lado de esta última. En eso llego Tsunade, con cara de pocos amigos, y dio por comenzado el desayuno. Estuvieron todo el tiempo hablando, yo sencillamente escuchaba. Ahora no conocía a nadie, y ellas estaban mencionando a demasiadas personas.

No había imaginado que unas chicas de un reformatorio fueran tan agradables. Estaba preparada para lo peor, y a su lado ellas eran princesas, si bien no se parecían en nada las niñas que tenía en mi clase gritando como locas.

- Sakura, hasta las diez, tenemos una hora libre y vamos a salir a la parte de cesped que hay detras del edificio. ¿Te vienes con nosotras, o prefieres descansar un poco?

- No, estará bien que me de un poco de aire antes de entrar otra vez aquí. Contesté yo. Eran amables y seguro que nos llevariamos bien.

La parte de atrás que habían mencionado estaba muy bien cuidada. Era verano, pero todavía era muy pronto y el Sol y la brisa eran realmente agradables. Nada de aqui me parecía un reformatorio, aunque si me preguntaran, no sabría explicar que concepto tenía de uno. No pude evitar comentarlo con mis nuevas amigas.

- Creo que nadie esperamos esto cuando nos dicen que vamos a ir a un reformatorio. La vida aquí no es tan mala, de hecho, de nosotras, ninguna echamos de menos la vida con nuestra familia.

- Entiendo. Creo que todo esto es mejor que estar aguantando a la familia, por lo menos a la mía.

- Oh, creeme, no todos los que estamos aquí dentro hemos cometido un terrible crimen. De hecho, Hinata por ejemplo esta aquí porque su familia así lo ha elegido. Sino de que iba a estar ella en un reformatorio, es la mejor persona que he conocido. Dijo Temari.

- No echo de menos a nadie de mi familia. Comentó escuetamente la aludida.

- Si, además tiene un primo metido aquí obligado igual que ella, y es un auténtico dios griego.

- Tenten, deja de soñar, que se acercan problemas.

- ¿Karin? Pregunté

- No, esa no es un problema, solo una zorra. Los problemas son los chicos. Estamos en una especie de guerra. Nos parecen simpáticos, y apuesto a que a ellos también se lo parecemos, pero nos quedaríamos sin reputación si dejaramos de pelearnos. Dijo Ino mientras los miraba acercarse.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que una chica nueva contra la que discutir. Bien, esto lo hará todo más divertido. Habló un chico castaño.

- Si, pero ahora no Kiba, pretendemos descansar un rato, y ellas son demasiado problemáticas. Dijó otro castaño de coleta.

En total eran cinco. Los dos que habían hablado, y otros tres que parecían no tener fuerzas para nada. No pude fijarme mucho.

- El primero que ha hablado es Kiba, y el "chico problematico" es Shikamaru, - empezó Tenten - el chico rubio de ojos azules es Naruto, no suele ser así, pero ayer tenían planeado una fiesta en un rincón olvidado del edificio, y no debe de haber dormido. El pelirrojo si es así de callado. Luego estaba el chico de pelo de cazuela y cejas raras, que se llama Lee. Falta Sasuke, y creeme, es un bombón, pero le mata su caracter, es un borde.

- Ya veo. Creo que voy a ir a la habitación un momento. No me encuentro muy bien. - De hecho tenía mal el estomago desde por la mañana, pero había preferido esperar hasta que se me pasara, lo cual parecía que no iba a ocurrir.

Entré corriendo al edificio para conseguir una pastilla de mi mesilla, y debido a mi EVIDENTE torpeza, terminé de bruces contra unas escaleras que claramente estaban más lejos cuando las vi por última vez. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y miré a los lados esperando que no hubiese nadie de testigo. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a alguien sentado en el último escalón, mirándome desde arriba con unos profundos ojos negros y un gesto cargado de arrogancia.

Ahora tenía dos opciones: comerme mi vergüenza e ir a tomarme la maldita pastilla, todo esto bajo esa mirada tan negra; o darme media vuelta para no ver más de cerca su cara de burla.

Sus ojos decidieron por mi, y me obligaron inconscientemente, que conste el dato, a subir lentamente las escaleras sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. En el último momento, mi gran orgullo pareció reaccionar y se negó a que se rieran de mi.

- Si te ha causado gracia podemos probar a si te ries si eres tu el que cae rodando por las escaleras.

- Tú y cuantas más, torpeza. Contestó altanero. Debo admitir que en mi interior me estaba gustando toda esta situación.

- Yo sóla me basto, prepotente.

- No creo que te valga tu orgullo contra un Uchiha. No intentes una guerra contra mi.

- Tu apellido me lo paso por donde te diga. Veamos a ver quien cae primero, no me conoces Uchiha.

- Llámame Sasuke. Dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa arrogante. ¿A qué venía su presentación ahora?

- Sakura. Sisee el mio propio y me marché de ahi lo más rápidamente posible. Esperen un momento, ¿dijo Sasuke?... oh, bien. Ya conocí al "mejor" del grupo al que estabamos enfrentadas.

* * *

Bueno...ovbiamente en el segundo capítulo tampoco hay mucha emoción

pero ya ha habido un entontronazo con Sasuke.

Espero que les haya levantado curiosidad.

review??


End file.
